The Coven's Competition
by Elora Avem Winters
Summary: The everyday life at the Cackle's Academy seems to be already eventful enough. Now the Trouble Hubble gang is in year four and It also happens to be the year of the The Coven's Competition. What mischief awaits both staff and student when, a bit more than playful, competition comes into play?


The light flooded into the library at a sharp angle. The orange light spewing across whatever surface it could reach. That just so happen to include Mildred, who lay asleep at the wooden table in front of a fire that had long since died away.

The early morning sun crept across the many bookcases and followed the wood beams up the sides of the room. Growing, it began to creep onto Mildred's eyelids as it raised past a small tower of the many books scattered around Mildreds sleeping form. Eventually her eyes sputtered opened and tried to focus on the bright room, when they did, a wave of unfamiliarity hit her. She shot up with a sharp inhale and wide eyes, hand gripped firmly around the book the she had been using as a pillow.

Obviously she had fallen asleep, and that had not been the plan. How stupid she thought herself, how easily she could have been caught. Her eyes surveyed the room carefully. Finding no one around, her shoulders sagged. After a few seconds Mildred brought her hands up and rubbed her heavy eyes.

It was early, she noted. Really early. The spring smell came into the library through the creaked open windows. The damp earth smell still present from the moments before the sun had risen. It had to be close to 6 o'clock. Mildred wrinkled her nose at the thought, and let her body hit the table with a light thud. Not enough sleep.

This idea was going to take a lot more effort than Mildred had thought. And Enid's birthday was approaching rather quickly.

The books on mixing potions and sweets, enchanting objects and instant spells were still everywhere. Only needing a few of the older books, bound nicely with leather, they were placed in her bag, the others soared to their respective homes with a flick of her wrist. Mildred thought herself to be getting rather good at that spell.

Mildred had the misfortune of being banned from taking these sorts of books from library, (due to a rather unfortunate incident involving cherry pies). Thankfully the bloody detection charm only covered the doors, making her very glad she had found another way in during the end of her third year, only ten months prior. Shifting her weight, she stood up and pulled the bag onto her shoulder, she dragged her feet to the corner of the library to where a chip in a tile indicated the right stone to pry from the floor. Sliding it over revealed a thin corridor. Darkness and dust were as one with the walls and floor down there, as the rough stone itself. Lowering herself down with the help of the nook in the passage/s wall, she landed with a little hop and slid the cool tile back into place.

With the light from her hand she walked the cold, whispering tunnel to the exit closest to her room, the one that let out behind a tapestry in the stairwell.

When she felt the air warm in a branch of the passage, she knew the light would soon follow. She let her own light falter. As the tunnel became slightly brighter, Mildred felt for the soft tapestry. Before she could move the fabric aside however, she heard a voice. Most definitely not a student. sliding her hand inside her pocket Mildred wrapped her fingers around two cold glass vials. One was invisibility potion the other was the antidote. If the teachers were up, and walking around, they were probably going to the rooms. Mildred mentally pouted and brought the liquid in the one glass to her lips. When she felt the energy snake its way through her blood, the hand in front of her face faded to nothing. Great, she thought, now I have to find a way to brew another batch. She slipped out into the light of the hall before the voices got too close.

"But hecate, why-" It was Miss Drill speaking. The two teachers appeared, climbing the stairs. Both already dressed for the day.

"I'm not getting into any more stupid debates with you." HB interrupted.

There was silence for a moment, then, "Water isn't wet." The smirk had crept into Miss Drill's voice.

"How, in the name of hell," She practically hissed. "Is water not wet?! It's water-" HB stopped completely, both walking and talking. Her hands flexing at her side. "For the love of-"

When they started to climb the stair once again, Mildred rushed up as well. Footsteps in time with Drill's. She managed to skip up the stairs without a sound out of place.

"But seriously, do we really need to wake the girls this early? It is only the first day of The Coven's Competition." With three long corridors to Mildred's room, she thought she had time to listen. Just a bit.

"Yes." HB said sharply. "Quite literally everyone takes it seriously, you should know."

"ya, well did you know that's how i got the nickname STAR OF THE-"

"Sky. Yes, I am aware." her voice lowered in irritation. "To be perfectly honest, it would be hard not to."

"Oi, stop being a bitch." Drill said with a chuckle and a light shove to Hardbroom's arm. Mildred's eyes widened. But Hardbroom wasn't even phased. She just rolled her eyes and continued. Mildred would have to tell Enid and Maud about this.

"As i was saying; because," She says with raised eyebrows, "the starting date is never known until 6 a.m. the day of-"

"And the subject."

"And the subject of the final task," HB nodded. "They have a right to be informed as soon as possible in order to use the time in preparation, if they so wish."

"I guess you're right." miss Drill shrugged.

"I'm sorry?" Mildred struggled not to laugh as she turned into the second hall followed by the teachers, the rooms coming close ahead. "Miss Drill, when you agree with me it makes me question if i agree with myself."

Mildred somehow managed to disregard any words to follow. no matter how interested she may be, and made her way to her room quickly, finding no need to risk being expelled. Wow, Maud and HB must really be rubbing off on me, she thought. As she ran the rest of the way to her room, after stealing books, from a library, that was locked, after curfew.


End file.
